Taking Advantage
by Raphaella
Summary: Cid is horny, Vincent is asleep... That doesn't deter the pilot in the slightest.


**Taking Advantage**

He couldn't rightly be to blame. If any other person were to look down at the sight he was presented, they would have acted identically. And reasonably, he wasn't offered such an opportunity like this very often.

Cid slung his damp hand towel from his shoulders onto the end of the bed, his hair no longer dripping from his shower. He approached the double bed they shared and climbed onto it, balancing at the edge on his hands and knees as he hovered over his partner. Vincent, blissfully unaware and all the sexier for it, slept away on his front, though his breathing pattern told Cid he was between deep sleep and awareness. Fine with him, maybe he could coax some moans from him.

Pressing a tender kiss to the curve of the gunman's neck, Cid slid a soap-softened hand along the naked expanse of Vincent's side, loving the feel of his curves. Just looking at him was making Cid hard. He nipped the skin he was attending to, and then nipped again before sucking it, with the hopes of leaving a nice claiming mark that would be visible even under that damned cape.

He shuffled further onto the bed until he could settle gently on top of his partner, pushing away the duvet separating them, pressing their warmth together. He returned his attention to Vincent's hair, combing a hand through it as he lowered his lips to the now exposed skin behind his ear. He loved Vincent's skin; it was soft, unbelievably soft for a man. Vincent uttered a quiet breath, but continued to sleep on. Cid smiled. The gunman's body was too familiar with the pilot's, it didn't even stir. Yet Cid knew that had a stranger entered the house downstairs, Vincent would be wide awake and alert in a matter of seconds.

Cid rotated his hips against Vincent's backside as he nibbled on his earlobe. This earned him a quiet moan, a sound that shot straight to Cid's groin and brought it to attention. Smiling wider, the blond ran his hands possessively along the length of Vincent's slim body, over his hip, dipping down to his waist and up to his chest, stroking the lean muscles lovingly. Vincent's body drove Cid mad with want. And the bastard knew it.

Reaching for the nightstand, Cid pulled open the draw and took out a half-full bottle of lotion, careful to shut the draw quietly. Vincent may be used to the touch and sound of Cid, but other noises could easily wake him. Nuzzling the gunman's long hair, the Captain flicked up the cap with a thumb and managed to distribute the cool gel onto two fingers, pushing the cap back down and tossing the bottle aside. He spread the substance over the two digits, warming the liquid, and pressed his face into Vincent's neck, trailing his lips along the steady pulse of his carotid artery as his hand slid down to the swell of Vincent's buttocks. Cid's cock twitched and he smirked as he pushed his middle finger between the two cheeks, circling the small nub hidden there. Vincent's hips shifted slightly, accompanied by a breathy grunt that sung to Cid's groin. He pressed his lips to the line of the gunman's jaw, drawing his mouth along the edge. Vincent stilled again, though his pulse had increased, if even just slightly.

A rather chirpy bird disrupted the silent air in the bedroom from the small gap of the open window, and Cid threw it a glare, mentally promising to flame-grill the little bastard if it made another sound. It seemed to sense the fatal vibes for it took flight and disappeared.

Turning his attention back to his partner, Cid returned to disperse slow butterfly kisses along the smooth neck he was so obsessed with, lavishing it with devotion as his middle finger advanced its purpose and slid inside Vincent with complete ease. He was burning hot, and it sent waves of arousal shooting from Cid's fingertip right down his spine, pooling in his navel. He was achingly hard, but he controlled himself.

Vincent groaned again; a sound between a whisper and whimper, and Cid had to fight his own body to keep from coming right then. Vincent rarely made such sounds, but when he did it was well worth the wait. The gunman's head shifted minutely in the pillow, but he made no further motions, encouraging Cid to continue. His finger slowly pulled out before gliding back in, repeating the action as Cid busied himself with Vincent's collar bone, running his tongue along the hollow above the pronounced edge before grazing his teeth along it, nipping the delicate skin. He stilled his finger, burying it to the knuckle inside his partner, curling and stroking the sensitive walls until he found the little nub that sent Vincent's hips jerking and a moan rushing from his lips.

"Hmm," Cid whispered approvingly, opening his eyes, which had closed at some point, to view his partner's flawless face. Vincent's eyes remained closed, but he was definitely a step closer to consciousness. Cid repeated his action, and watched with pleasure as Vincent's slim hips bucked in response. His lips had parted, allowing an erotic sigh to escape. Cid continued to pump his fingers, loosening the man slowly, teasingly. Vincent uttered a throaty noise, and Cid kissed his temple, rewarding him.

He was unbearably hard now, leaking in anticipation as he added a third finger. He glanced down to Vincent's front, pleased to see his ministrations had elicited a response from the gunman's own groin. Even if his mind wasn't participating, his body was. Cid smirked, managing to slide out the arm he was leaning on and awkwardly tilt Vincent's head slightly, giving him access to the man's parted lips. He kissed them softly, slowly, drawing it out before taking them again. They responded sedately, so Cid demanded more, occupying his partner's sluggish mind as he removed his fingers and fumbled for the lotion bottle somewhere behind him. One-handed, he opened the cap and managed to squeeze out a large amount into the same palm while massaging Vincent's scalp with the other. Quite a feat, but then he'd learned to develop a multi-task-capable mind when seducing Vincent. He chucked the bottle away again and coated his length with the gel, spreading it liberally. The cool substance against the sensitive heat was like a vivid jolt, and he barely managed to hold back a moan. His kisses faltered momentarily, but Vincent's head shifted, nudging Cid's nose, and his mind cleared. He met Vincent's lips once again, capturing them, distracting them, while he lined himself up against Vincent's entrance and pushed his hips forward. Slowly but persistently he slid inside, met with little resistance and incredible heat. Vincent moaned softly into Cid's mouth, his lips help prisoner. Cid pressed his hips flush against his backside, burying himself full hilt. The tight heat was bliss; his mind was white with pleasure. He stilled to savour the throbbing, allowing Vincent's body to adjust. Said man hummed languorously as Cid finally released his lips, warm breaths tickling each other's. With his eyes still closed and his lethargic manner, it was clear Vincent was still hazy and half-asleep.

Moving slowly, Cid withdrew his length, drawing out a soft, barely audible grunt from his partner. He nibbled the gunman's bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying the docile man beneath him as he pushed back in, agonisingly slow yet doubling the intensity. Vincent's hips slid back to meet his pelvis, taking him in deep, hugging his cock tightly. Cid grunted, the pleasure almost too much. He gripped Vincent's side as he increased the pace, rocking in and out smoothly, earning him a sensual whimper. Vincent's head rolled back into the pillow, his breathing increased. His visible hand gripped the pillow as Cid grinded against his prostate, and his back arched erotically; the muscles pulling taut. Cid ran his hand along his side, up and over his shoulder blades, tracing the thin, long marks where Chaos' wings manifest. It was a sensitive area, evidenced by Vincent's small moan and the pinching of his shoulder blades. Cid trailed a line of kisses along the top edge of the scapula as he drove in deep and leisurely. He wasn't going to last long, and to make sure Vincent reached his end before him, he snaked a hand back down and around to the man's front and jerked him off slowly, matching his rhythm. This provoked another moan.

"Mmmm," Cid hummed gently into Vincent's ear.

"Mm…"

Smiling, Cid tilted his head back and claimed his lips once again, feeling the tugs of swirling pressure collecting rapidly. He angled his hips, sliding into Vincent at the right slant and striking his prostate forcefully. The gunman's hips jerked and Cid repeated relentlessly, driving a loud groan from the sleepy man's lips. Cid swallowed it greedily, dominating his mouth, battling his tongue for submission.

A few more firm thrusts into that sensitive spot and Vincent stiffened, gripping the bed sheets hard. His back bowed into Cid's body as he came, staining the sheets. Cid grunted as his partner tightened around him, almost painfully so. He buried himself as deeply as he could and came, releasing his load into Vincent's belly with a primitive possessiveness, pressing him into the mattress. Their lips tore apart as he gasped.

It was over too soon. They panted hard, sweaty and sated and buzzing from the endorphins. Cid rested his head in the crook of Vincent's neck and closed his eyes, taking in the musky scent of his partner and the rapid beat of his pulse just below the skin. He placed a kiss there.

Vincent's head twisted around and Cid felt the warmth of his breath in his hair, tickling his scalp.

"That was one of the most inventive ways to wake me," Vincent rumbled lethargically.

Cid smiled into his nape and sighed contently. He looked up, meeting Vincent's bright red eyes. They shone so much more vividly when he was aroused – a fact Cid loved to make happen.

"It's one of my favourite ways to make yer sleepy, too," Cid mumbled, stealing another kiss.

"Mm…" Vincent semi-smiled; something else that happened only when they'd had sex. There was a short window of opportunity after making love to wring out as many smiles as possible before the afterglow faded and he reverted to emotion-retard-Vincent. "I think you owe me breakfast."

Cid smirked. Vincent didn't eat that much, either. "But that means I have to move." To accompany his point, he shifted his hips, his cock still buried in Vincent.

"Then move," Vincent drawled.

Cid wrapped his arms around the man's slim waist and pinned him closer, sitting them both up carefully, his length still deep inside. "Fine," he smirked into Vincent's bemused face. Somehow, with the skill of one who must have practised, he manoeuvred them both until he was between Vincent's legs, and hoisted the man onto his waist, legs wrapping around.

"We're not going downstairs like this," Vincent stated, leaning back on his hands.

"No," Cid replied. He leaned forward, eliciting a grunt from his partner. "I've changed my mind." He rocked his hips, stirring his cock to attention. Vincent's eyes fluttered closed and he drew in a breath. When he opened them Cid was smirking predatorily at him.

"Again?" Vincent murmured, his lips brushing Cid's as the man slowly pushed him down onto his back.

"You shouldn't be so fuckin' sexy," Cid accused, latching his mouth over Vincent's. After a few seconds of ravishing him breathless, he pulled back and looked down at him, his cock reacting to the man's unravelled appearance. "But this time, I won't be goin' slow…"

Downstairs in the kitchen, waiting patiently to accompany Cid to the aircraft hangar for a day's work, Shera kicked off her shoes and sat down at the table. A minute later she decided quite suddenly that she would go to work on her own, and quickly fled the house and the noises emanating from the bedroom…

END


End file.
